Of Earthquakes and Owls
by Alleycat137
Summary: Percy Jackson is a Son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase is a Daughter of Athena. What will happen when Percy and Nico Di Angelo (Son of Hades) join the gang (Olympians)? Will Thalia still be the Warrior that they need? Or will one of the boys take her place? And what do Eos and Aphrodite have to do with this? EVERYTHING! AU and slightly OOC. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONCEPTS! DISCLAIMED


**Hey guys! This is my new story, Of Earthquakes and Owls, or OEAO. This story is about a girl named Annabeth, or Owl, Daughter of Athena (World Renowned Architect and Owl Expert) and a boy named Percy, or Earthshaker/Wave, Son of Poseidon (Famous Marine Biologist and Equestrian). **

**This is basically my version of Percabeth in a Romeo and Juliet kind of way, but with a twist. No, there are NOT songs involved. It is AU and slightly OOC.**

**Now, on with the story!**

_Aloha! Welcome to Disclaimer, a place where we disclaim Rick Riordan's Characters, Places, etc. _

**Owl POV**

"Owl!" A voice hissed in my ear.

"What now, Lightning Queen?" I whispered. "I'm almost there."

"Eagle and Big Owl are on their way!" 'Lightning Queen' answered quietly.

"WHAT?" I whisper-shouted.

"Zeus and Athena are coming! Hurry up!" She repeated.

"Okay! Gods, you're impatient." I muttered as I resumed my job. I had just hooked up the last of the little devils, when Athena and Zeus opened the doors. I jumped and pulled myself into the chandelier on the ceiling.

"But Father-" My mother began to protest.

"No buts." Zeus replied firmly. "You will attend my anniversary party! I don't care if you do not like your Uncle Poseidon! It is Hera's favorite day of the year!"

While the adults were arguing, I talked softly into my earpiece. "Is Beck outside, Thalia?"

"Yeah. Barbie's with him." She answered. I sighed, and then I started to slowly make my way up the chandelier, trying not to move it. I suppressed a huff of relief when I reached the ceiling.

I grabbed onto one of the bars and slowly pulled myself towards it. When I was hanging loosely over the adults, I began to swing my way across the top of the room. _This is like the monkey bars! I love the monkey bars. _I thought happily.

Eventually, I made my way out of Olympus Inc. and raced towards Thalia's BMW. I hopped into the electric blue vehicle and Beck sped away.

Selina, a.k.a Barbie, turned around from the shotgun and smiled at me.

"Take off the stuff Annie." She smirked.

"Don't call me that." I muttered as I removed the gear I had been wearing, allowing my golden blond curls to cascade down my back.

"So, how was it?" Selina pressed.

"Fine. Zeus and my mother were a bit of a complication but I did it." I replied. The girl smiled at me.

"Beck, are all the camera's hooked up?" I asked, turning my attention to the African-American boy.

"Yup. Jake's working on it." Charles 'Beck' Beckendorf replied in his deep voice.

"Lina, is your hair brown?" I questioned. You see, Piper and Selina are daughters of Aphrodite, Designer and Model, and their attributes change constantly. For example, one second Piper's eyes seem blue, the next black, the next green, etc. and Selina's hair changes everyday.

"Uh-huh!" She nodded. I sighed and stared out the window.

As Thalia's car reached the 'Camp' I sighed in satisfaction. The Camp is my home. I got out of the BMW and ran to the Big House, a white building with blue shutters. As I approached the Big House I heard quiet voices, one of the Thalia's voice, the other two unfamiliar males'.

I stepped into the ping-pong room to see who was talking. They all hade the same raven black hair and tanned skin. Both boys had black leather jackets with the Olympians' Symbol (A lightning bolt with a skull at one point and a trident at the other) on the backs of them, with the word CAMPER in Greek. I couldn't see the other Symbols that showed your name and parent.

The teenagers were arguing over something in rapid-fire Greek, so fast that I could only catch snippets.

"-But it could be-," The taller guy argued. Thalia cut him off.

"No! It has to be-," The smaller boy started, making gestures with his hands. This went on for many minutes, until I finally cleared my throat.

"Ανναμπεθ! Ευχαριστώ τους θεούς θα Είσαι εδώ!" Thalia exclaimed. I snorted.

"Γιατί να, μεγάλη χαμένη ευκαιρία μένα πάρα πολύ μεγάλο μέρος, Θάλεια?" I asked. She nodded.

"Δεν ξέρεις την ήμισυ του ποσοστού αυτού!" Thalia complained.

"Συγνώμη που διακόπτω αυτή τη συνομιλία, ότι η Nico και βρίσκω ω τόσο πολύ ενδιαφέρουσα, αλλά έχουμε ένα μεγαλύτερο πρόβλημα στα χέρια μας. Θάλεια. " Percy said with a smirk on his face.

"Έχεις δίκιο. Παιδιά, αυτή είναι η κόρη του Αθηνά, Ανναμπεθ. Ανναμπεθ, αυτά είναι τα ξαδέρφια μου, Πέρσι Τζάκσον και Nico di Άντζελο." Thalia introduced stupidly.

"Θάλεια. Πέρσι ήταν σαρκαστικός πριν από." Annabeth laughed.

"Psh. Ήξερα ότι." Thalia rubbed the back of her neck.

"Anyways." Nico said, breaking Percy and Annabeth's laughing fit. "Thalia. Don't we have something to talk about?"

Then it hit me. "Are you guys sons of the Big Three?" I asked nervously.

Percy sighed then nodded. "Yeah. I'm a Son of-''

"Poseidon. Your appearance gives it away. And Nico is a Son of Hades." I interrupted. I glared at Thalia.

"Θάλεια. Μπορώ να σου μιλήσω έξω; τώρα." I stormed outside.

"Βέβαιος. Πέρσι, Νικ, πηγαίνετε προς τις καμπίνες." Thalia told her cousins before joining me outside.

"What?" She asked.

"Sons of the Big Three? Now we know that each one of them has broken the oath!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, Hades broke it twice. But Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's sister, died of a Hunters' mission. No one knew her identity until this morning." Thalia explained quietly. My mouth formed a silent 'Oh'.

"But… That's not what's important! Now, we have 3 kids!" I sighed. Thalia shrugged. "Well this should be interesting."


End file.
